


In dark corners on the Hogwarts Express

by MickeyCharmichael



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Express
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyCharmichael/pseuds/MickeyCharmichael
Summary: Hermione has just been named head girl by her professor on the Hogwarts Express. She takes a detour to the luggage compartment and is surprised by a chance encounter by the one person she never wanted to be caught in a confined space with. How will they survive the rest of the eight hour trip together?Oneshot, smut for mature audience. As close to characters as I could get apart from the swearing. Storyline is altered- no war, no Voldy and Dracos father is in Azkaban for other reasons.I do not own the rights to HP characters - only the story thought up.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	In dark corners on the Hogwarts Express

The sound of the thunderous horn wailed into the station as the Hogwarts Express signaled its departure. Hermione waved to her parents and Mr and Mrs Weasley as the train pulled off- the students hung from the windows trying to get the last glimpses of their loved ones. She hated leaving them for such a long time but Hogwarts had become her home away from homes and her friends had become her family.

As they departed Kings Cross Station Hermione maneuvered herself back through the window and settled in next to Ginny. The two girls shared the seat across from Harry and Ron anticipating the long journey ahead of them as they began the eight hour trek.

Ginny waved her hands wildly as she recounted her recent slaying of her brothers in a family Quidditch game played in their backyard. Hermione took in the merriment in front of her and nestled further into her seat enjoying the ease back into the time spent with her friends.

As they rolled through the countryside of London the carriage began to whistle from the wind seeping its way between the gaps- “Hogwarts is going to be bloody freezing this time of year” Ron rambled over the top of the noise. Hermione had not yet realized how cold she actually was, reaching up to the overhead parcel rack she took down her robes to cover her uniform from the cool wind. _A skirt and shirt were a bad idea for this weather._

“Hogwarts is always bloody cold you stupid git”, Ginny retorted quickly scoffing at her brothers ignorance. Ron reddened in the face and sneered towards Ginny for embarrassing him in front of _his_ friends. The bickering began and Hermione could only laugh at the predictable nature of the siblings- _wait till Ron finds out Harry and Ginny have been seeing each other secretly for the past two months._

As a point of habit Hermione tried her best not to bring up thoughts of romance around Ron after their absolutely abysmal fail at a relationship last year. She had gone too long without any form of affection which ultimately caused the rift and subsequent break of their relationship. Hermione may have been a complete bookworm nerd but she had certain desires and needs that Ron just couldn’t hit the mark on- _not for lack of trying though_.

Either way, the people surrounding her felt more like family than anyone else and she couldn’t see them any other way. “This year will be wonderful, I cant believe that McGonagall organised a ball for the first night back. I mean after the success we had in forth year with the Yull Ball it is a tremendous idea and hopefully will help in uniting the houses after so long”. Hermione excitedly said to the group.

Harry and Ron each plastered a look of distaste across their faces at the thought of having to dress up and force pleasantries for the night. “Well bollocks, I really hate the idea of having to ask someone to the dance with such little time to prepare. I can’t go without a date- after last time went _sooooo_ well”, Ron couldn’t even begin to hide his annoyance and sarcasm.

“Ronald, the Yull ball was your own bloody fault- if only you had asked someone earlier”, Hermione smiled knowing that he would get the reference to asking her to the Yull Ball.

“Ginny, will you go with me tonight?!” Harry yelled uncomfortably towards the young redhead across from him. Red seared his cheeks as he realized how loudly he had blurted out his question.

Ron interjected before Ginny even had a chance to reply. “Harry, you can’t go with my sister! That’s just barmy”. 

“Harry, I would love to go with you”. She smiled across at him after shooting her brother an angry glare. She smiled sweetly towards Harry showing her affections. They both knew that tonight would be the start of how they would break the news to Ron.

A sudden thump startled the group and the doors rattled as they slid open to their compartment. Neville poked his head in and looked to Hermione- “McGonagall wants to see you when you have a moment”.

Hermione got up and walked through the doors with Neville, confused as to where she would see McGonagall on the train, he answered her question before it was even voiced. “Straight through those doors is a compartment for professors who have travelled in on the train. Hermione nodded and thanked Neville walking towards the small doorway.

Sliding the door open to the compartment she was greeted by Professor Flitwick who ushered her in and towards the back of the carriage. “She’s right at the back Miss Granger”. Hermione followed the pointing of his hand and walked to the end spotting a large black hat and emerald green robes that pooled at the floor around her feet. “You wanted to see me Professor”, Hermione said to McGonagall as she sat in her comfortable seat with a table full of food in front of her.

“Oh, yes Miss Granger- there is a reason I wanted to see you before we get too far from London. This year is obviously your last at Hogwarts and as such there are certain responsibilities to uphold being the senior students”. A look of utter bewilderment pooled across her face forcing McGonagall to continue hastily to bring her back to understanding.

“As such I wanted to inform you that you have been chosen as Head Girl this year at Hogwarts”.

Hermione let out an uncharacteristic squeal and almost began bouncing on the spot. “Thank you Professor, I won’t let you down”.

“I’m sure you won’t dear. Be sure to assist with the first years when we arrive at Hogwarts, they will need to be ushered into the boats with Hagrid. As you may have heard there will be a Ball hosted at Hogwarts tonight and as such as Head Girl you are expected to dance with the Head Boy for the first dance”. Hermione tried to interject to ask who that was and was abruptly stopped- “unity in the houses is most important this year Miss Granger, you have been chosen to help this along- that and your exemplary grades- this was the same for our decision of the Head boy. Now back to your compartment- until we reach Hogwarts your time is your own”.

McGonagall held out her hand and placed a small ‘Head Girl’ badge into Hermiones palm. Excitement and pride coursed through her as she made her way out of the carriage. She could not wait to tell everyone that she had made Head Girl, _of course it was already expected that would be the case_. She wondered who Head Boy was, _Neville had been the one to come and speak to her, maybe it was him?_

Hermione walked past an open compartment and felt a shiver run across her body- she had forgotten how cold she had been up until now- why she had thought her summer uniform would suffice for the trip in was beyond her. She crossed the doorway to where Harry, Ron and Ginny sat making her way down to the very end of the train where all of their trunks and luggage were kept. The doorway to the end of the train was large and metal, almost rusted on one side where the hinges lay stagnant and forgotten. Hermione was surprised to see something so decrepit when the rest of the train was immaculate- she guessed that because no one came down here and through this door they didn’t bother with the upkeep. All the students belongings were always taken out through the side when the train was at the station.

Stretching out her hand she clasped her fist around the loose and wobbling handle giving it a firm push, all she needed was a jumper and she would be fine until she made it to Hogwarts and could put on her robes over the top. The large door gave a groan and slowly swung open revealing the piles of trunks lined up and stacked on top of one another throughout the entire carriage.

“How the fuck am I going to find my trunk in here?” She said as she took a few steps forward.

“Who’s there!” she heard a loud angry voice from a few aisles over. Hermione curiously walked further in to investigate, the room was quite dark and only sunlight streaming in gave any form of light. It was light enough to see a head of platinum blonde locks running to the walkway.

Before she could register what he was doing and why he looked so out of breath he was running towards her- “Don’t let the door-”

There was a loud bang behind her that echoed throughout the space. “close…” the boy finished in a defeated tone. Hermione looked behind her as panic set in. _No! No! No! I can’t be in here with him._ She whirled around and began pulling on the handle trying to open the heavy set door- harder and harder she yanked, putting all of her might into her efforts. In one agonizing motion the entire handle popped from his socket and fell to the floor as Hermione watched on in horror.

“FUCK!” Hermione yelled.

“Well, I never thought I would hear that kind of language coming from your mouth Granger”. His voice set her skin crawling. _Of course he would say anything to get her off side_.

“I’m kind of angry if you can’t tell. It’s not like I would willingly be locked in a dark train compartment with Draco Malfoy. So please forgive me for _fucking_ swearing”. Hermione sneered at him as his smirk grew wider. She stomped her foot like a bratty toddler and started her way to the other end of the carriage, careful to throw her shoulder into Malfoy as she passed him. “Watch where you’re going Mudblood”, Draco growled at her.

“How original Malfoy, did your father teach you that one before he went off to Azkaban?” Hermione was hitting with low blows today, but she knew Malfoy could take it just as much as he gave it. Finally reaching the end she went to grab at the shining handle to exit- she let out an agonizing scream as the searing pain rocketed through her hand and up her arm. The handle was burning hot and left her hand red and painful to the touch. She heard a snigger behind her-

“Oh, did I forget to tell you that I had already tried that door…?” He feigned remorsefulness but couldn’t hide his obvious joy in seeing Hermione burn her hand on the metal. “The way you came in was our only way out Granger- if you had half a brain you would have listened when I called to ‘hold the door’”. Hermione turned back around to face him- anger ripped through her eyes towards the little ferret.

“I can’t believe you are blaming this on me Malfoy! Where is your wand, why don’t you just spell the door to unlock and open?”

“You don’t think I have thought about that, I left my wand in the compartment I was in when I was trying to escape Pansy and her twit friends. Well, what about you? Miss high and mighty, where is your wand”.

_Shit, I should have thought about this before using it against him._ She tried to sound diplomatic but only came off as a swot. “I was in a very important meeting with Professor McGonagall- my wand is back with Harry and Ron”.

“So you left your wand in the bloody compartment too? Ha! This is rich, isn’t it? Bent up bint like you, giving me shit about not having my wand when you don’t either”. He started towards her and she took a few steps back.

His eyes grew in realization- the silver in them gleaming as he took another step forward, she backed into the wall with a loud clunk. “Are you afraid of me Granger...?”

“No! Of course not!”- she fumbled trying to think of a comeback to suit their witty back and forth. “I would just rather be as far away from slimy serpents as I possibly can be”.

He did something that Hermione wasn’t expecting- he laughed. Not a snide laugh it was more of a getting a joke laugh. It made her relax her shoulder as some of the anxiety released. _Maybe he wasn’t going to hurt her._

Either way she had to formulate. She was in a locked compartment with her arch nemeses, in the dark and all alone. _How could this possibly get worse?_

As a general rule of thumb- never say ‘it couldn’t possibly get worse’, because nine times out of ten it _always_ gets worse.

The heat radiating from the door at the far end was sending heat throughout the carriage. If anyone had chocolates in their trunk they would be well and truly incinerated by the time they reached Hogwarts. The temperature was building and that combined with her company was causing Hermione to sweat.

“So as far as I can surmise”, Draco began- “we have another five or so hours before we reach Hogwarts. It’s fucking cooking in here because of the coal furnace and it will probably only get hotter. There’s no way out unless someone else comes through that door which is highly unlikely as you’re the first since I got stuck in here an hour ago aaaand I’m stuck here with you which is the worst possible outcome from this entire event”. Draco finished up with his signature smirk knowing that it would piss off Hermione more than anything else.

Hermione left the safety of her wall and began pacing along the walkway, she had to think of something- _she couldn’t just stay in here with the git all bloody day_.

She looked towards the roof hoping for some type or trapdoor, every movie she had watched had always had a doorway to the roof that the hero or villain would use to climb up and run along the top of the train. It was a long shot but Hermiones heart soared when she saw the small wooden cover not far from where she was pacing.

“There!” She pointed her finger towards the roof and Malfoy scoffed. “You have got to be joking, I thought you were the ‘brightest witch of our age’” emphasis on the brightest witch as Draco scolded- he had taken up a position of half lying and half sitting on a pile of luggage while watching her at work.

"What a smart idea, let's climb a stack of unstable trunks in a moving train to then what?... get onto the roof of said moving train and stroll our way to freedom" he said in an overly sarcastic tone. "You are completely fucking insane Granger, you really can't stand me that much you want to jump from a moving train?"

"I'm not jumping from the train you daft git. Just help me up". 

He looked at her questioningly and clicked his tongue "hmm its actually not a bad idea", Hermione was stunned.. had Malfoy just complimented her idea? 

"I mean once you fall and die I’ll be first in every subject, so I'm ok with this plan". His face spanned into a wide smirk.

Hermione huffed and started to climb the closest stack of trunks to the trap door on her own. It began to precariously sway underneath her weight- she realized what a stupid idea it was before she had even gotten to the roof part of her plan. Small beads of sweat had begun to pool on her forehead and she was no longer concerned about being cold as she was twenty minutes ago.

"Just get down swot, I don’t want to have to hear you screaming and crying for the next five hours when you break your leg". Malfoy moved towards the stack of trunks instinctively as it gave a dreadful groan under pressure.

Hermione scoffed and continued her slow climb. There's no way she would let Malfoy be right and concede now.

Her sure footed attempt was slowly becoming more difficult as the climb progressed- she was almost there though. She looked down to sneer at her company in gloat when her foot slipped.. she quickly righted herself-

"CHRIST GRANGER!" Malfoy called, she turned around and he was standing close to the base of the trunks. Hermiones cheeks flamed as she noticed where his eyes were focused. "The least you could do if you're determined to climb things around men is wear underwear that covers more than that!"

She remember the very pair or black lace underwear she put on this morning under her skirt. Barely covering her arse and almost see-through. She loved the feel of the lace material against her skin, however was now re-thinking her choice in undergarments. 

"Just don't look you perv! Even better move to the other end of the cart so that I don’t have to look at you!" She barked back as embarrassment flooded her thoughts. 

He turned his head away and looked towards the floor, "you almost fell... I mean I just.." he faltered- followed by a quick recovery. "I came over so I could watch the shit show of you falling and being covered in a multitude of luggage". Malfoy gave a quick chuckle. 

_Was he delusional? Had he been in here that long-_

Hermione watched him as his chuckle turned into a full blown laugh as he was obviously picturing Hermione covered in clothing and personal items from peoples upturned bags. He was surprisingly different from what she remembered from before last break. She studied his features as he was unguarded; his smile was quite sweet and infectious, his silver eyes now turned away she had noticed were almost a blue even in the dark light- they crinkled at the sides as he finished with a grin. Malfoys face had filled out a little, no longer the pointed snobby face prat he was before. He ran his hand through his hair that had dropped across his forehead from his tilted gaze and she noticed that he was sweating from the heat as well- his hair slicked back as it mixed with the moisture. 

He cleared his throat and brought her back to the task at hand. "Granger just come down, this is outrageous even by your standards". 

Hermione still didn't want to concede to Malfoy but she knew that even if by chance she made it to the roof she would probably be too scared to actually go out.. _and what? walk along the top? This was fucking nuts!_ She started her decent and heard a small breath come from behind her, he had been holding his breath. 

Malfoy began to walk away from the mound of luggage back towards his corner as the worst thing occurred. The train started to lurch as the uneven tracks caused movement. Hermione tried to keep her footing but that became an issue when the entire trunk she stood on started sliding from the pile. Her stomach was left behind as she began her free fall towards the hard train floor- _this is going to fucking hurt_. 

The floor didn't come though, she felt a tight pressure against her stomach and ribs as she was forced into the pile of luggage in an almost rugby style tackle, her feet never hit the ground. Strong arms encased her protectively as another few trunks fell around the pair. 

One arm let go of her and Malfoy put his hand up over their heads to stop the falling items colliding with them. She could feel his chest moving in quick progression against hers pinning her to the cases as he tried to catch his breath. His face so close to hers she could feel his breath against her cheek. 

As the barrage of items stopped they quickly faced another problem- the entire carriage plunged into darkness as they went through a tunnel- there was no way they could move without falling over everything on the ground. Even if she wanted to Malfoy had her pinned and gripped tightly by the waist, the darkness brought on an eerie surround and Hermione felt him tighten his grip around her.

The tunnel finally came to an end and the light began to stream through the cracks in the walls again leaving the two standing together once again in the light of day. She looked up to find his silver gaze boring into her, their faces so close he was almost grazing her with his soft lips. 

Like a light switch flipped she realised who it was that held her so tightly, the tension between her and Malfoy was palpable. She felt his muscular chest moving against her creating unusual and unwarranted feelings in the pit of her stomach. She squirmed under his pressure and tried to free herself.

Malfoy came to the same realization soon after her the predicament they were in and quickly released his grip dropping her to the floor and moving swiftly away. He turned quickly back to his usual snide cruel self and sneered at her. "I told you it was a ridiculous idea Granger, I was almost crushed by a stack or falling trunks- use your head next time you swot". 

Hermione stomped her foot on the ground ready for a fight, crossing her arms over her chest. A sudden awareness that her close proximity to the ‘slimey git’ had caused her nipples to harden and the sensation of them rubbing against the material was causing problems for her concentration. 

She blushed slightly but hid it with anger- "I didn't ask you to run in and grab me you colossal prick". 

Malfoy stepped back towards her closing the distance between them- his face inches from hers, trying his best to intimidate her. He slowly undid his tie and collar on his shirt- his other hand making short work of the cuffs rolling them up quickly- "A simple thank you would suffice witch- and as for that colossal prick business I can assure you that _all_ the rumors are true", he grinned and winked. His demeanor changing quickly at his snarky and crude comments.

Hermiones reaction was quicker than her thoughts, her hand flew from her side and across Malfoys cheek leaving a red swollen mark. _She slapped him hard_. 

Malfoys eyes flashed black- his piercing gaze unrelenting as he stood unmoving. Finally he spoke- "try that again witch and you will see what I’m really capable of". 

Hermione sent out a mocking laugh. 

"Don't tell me, this has been you being nice to me all these years- fuck me, it’s honestly exhausting being around you Malfoy- no wonder your father got sent to Azkaban, I’m guessing he just wanted to get away from you".

"Shut your mouth Mudblood, or ill shut it for you". 

Hermione stepped forward- _intimidation is the name of the game here and I have it in bucket loads_. 

"Tell me Granger, how does it feel knowing that you’re not even good enough for the Weaslebee. I bet he got bored with you not putting out and dropped you like the filthy garbage you are". 

He brought Ron into it, it was no longer just him and her- she jolted her hand upwards again for round two but met resistance. Malfoy had anticipated her reaction and grabbed roughly at her wrist twisting it around her back as she turned with it. Pushing forward he had her up against the trunks again her arm pulling roughly, her muscles and tendons screaming for release. Malfoys body pressed roughly against her back as he secured her in place boxing her in with his other hand flush against her only escape.

"Get the fuck off me Malfoy!" Hermione yelled as the train screeched over a rough part of track. 

"I told you not to make me angry-"

Hermione wriggled as she tried to escape his grip. She felt Malfoy tense behind her, his grip tightened and she let out a small squeal as her shoulder felt like it was going to pop out of its socket. 

He loosened his grip and she sighed with relief- she tried to push back hoping he would release his grip but was met by something else pressing into the small of her back. 

"Malfoy! What. The. Fuck. Is that?" 

He moved slightly away from her and she was able to maneuver her arm away rounding to face him. 

A look of shock crossed Hermiones face as she realized exactly what had been pressing into her back. 

Malfoy didn't move, he just stood there with her caged in, watching her. _Waiting for a reaction?_

Hermiones face turned crimson, she scolded herself for the weakness- _I won’t be embarrassed about this, Malfoy should be_ \- "not good enough for Ron but good enough for you I see". She emphasized her gaze wandering down at his now extremely large erection. Hermione was actually taken aback by the sheer size of the bulge in his pants. 

"You would be the luckiest Mudblood alive to even see my pure blood cock Granger".

Hermione laughed a cruel sadistic laugh knowing it would hurt any man's ego having a woman laugh when referring to their cock. 

"Like I would go anywhere near you and that little prick in your pants. You are bloody delusional! You think you're so much better than me Malfoy but your dick obviously doesn't think the same way". She smirked at him. 

She was taken aback when Malfoy grabbed roughly onto her chin forcing her face towards him. 

"I _am_ better than you little witch- don't you fucking forget it". He leant down and crushed his lips harshly against hers forcing her head backwards and into the wall of luggage. 

His kiss was aggressive and angry, filled with lust and want. Like he had been keeping this secret fantasy of her for all these years and was now finally playing it out. His hand still forcing her chin up towards him as he consumed her completely. The sensations and feeling overcoming Hermione as she sunk into his touch. 

She knew the feeling that had been there all these years- _but she still had to play her part_. Hermione pushed at his chest and he stumbled back slightly breaking away from their kiss. Both panting heavily from the contact and rush- 

Their eyes meeting and the sexual tension was undeniable- Hermione gasped as she tried to think her way back to reality, clutching at the thoughts and feelings she had towards him. Hate, anger, annoyance, tension... they had always had those. She took in other thoughts now standing before him. 

Lust, want, need. Her eyes wandered across his body taking in his athletic build- his muscular arms and shoulders, his trousers tight and showing off his increasing erection. Her mouth became dry, her tongue darted out to wet her lips and he watched her as she gave away her biggest secret. _She wanted him too._

He moved quickly and caught her in his arms again pinning her once more, he raised her hands up and held them against a trunk stopping her from moving. One hand holding her in place and the other running slowly down her wrist and arm then softly along the side of her ribs being sure to graze the side of her breast as he went. She let out a small breath as he stopped over her hip. The sides of his lips curled up into a smirk as he knew what he was doing to her. 

Hermiones mind was racing, all she could think of was those perfect lips against her once again- she gave into temptation and pushed off from the wall and bringing her lips to his. It was a frenzy of hands groping and bodies pressing together. Realising that this was what she had been looking for all this time, Ron had been all soft and sweet- Malfoy was aggressive and took what he wanted from her as she did the same to him.

Their mouths molded together as he forced his tongue into her hers deepening their kiss- his gripped her hip forcefully as his other hand slowly came down from the wall and across the top of her neck. He broke away and began a slow and cruel stroke with his tongue down her neck. She shuddered as he crossed the sensitive spot near her collarbone and he went back again to show it more attention.

His movements were sure and thorough as his hand slid from her hip and down to her thigh- he glided his fingers softly up her smooth skin taking in every inch of her as he moved upwards. Hermione couldn’t help a small moan that escaped her lips as the feel of his touch against her skin so close was sending her heart racing and her core fluttering. She could feel his smirk against the crook of her neck as he heard her declaration of want.

“Now these…” He pressed up further as he found the edge of her underwear at her hip and grabbed at the soft lace material- “are extremely naughty panties for the Head Girl to be wearing”, she chuckled. _Wait what?_

He continued his assault on her senses, sending hot kisses down towards her cleavage as his hand moved around to her arse and tightly palmed a handful of her lusciously curved behind- he groaned into her collarbone as he rested his head against her shoulder. “Fuck Granger- I can’t believe you have hidden this body from me all these years”. He jutted her hips towards him and their bodies collided, she could feel him full and pulsing hard against her hip- he was truly gifted in that manner. Hermione scoffed internally- _of course he had a bloody big cock- just one more thing for him to gloat about._

“Granger?” She pulled back to reality as he let go of her arse and drifted up to her shirt collar.

“mmm?” she purred. He popped one of the buttons on her white button-up school shirt.

“Please tell me your bra matches your panties?” another button slipped from the hole.

“I guess you’re about to find out Malfoy”.

He looked up towards her face and grabbed at the top of the shirt yanking it open- the remaining buttons were sent sprawling across the room and to the floor.

“MALFOY! We don’t have our wands to fix this!” He laughed, and she leant in grabbing at his dress shirt forcing it open causing the same damage he did to her shirt. “Hey!” Malfoy joked- but quickly stopped as his breath hitched taking in Hermiones glorious shapely form- the black lace bra showed her proud and hardened nipples through the material and he licked his lip at the site before him. “Gods- I need to see all of you now” He made quick work of the clasp holding her skirt in place and it fell to the floor pooling at her feet.

Hermione became suddenly aware that she was almost completely naked in front of Draco Malfoy- she went to cover herself even slightly in embarrassment- “Don’t you fucking dare cover yourself. I want to see everything- I have thought about this moment for years now and there’s no way anything could ruin this for me”.

“Years?” Hermione looked stunned. Malfoy realized his mistake, “I mean not years, you know it’s just an expression”, he tried to right his slip up.

“No Malfoy, you said you had thought about this for years”. Hermione couldn’t believe she was hearing this right now, standing in front of this man offering him everything and he drops this bomb saying he had thought about her for years. _What the fuck?!_

“You and I both know we have had some weird sexual chemistry for a long time now Granger- don’t play dumb, it doesn’t suit you. Now enough talk witch- I can’t stand to be around you any longer without touching you”. Ravenously he grabbed at her pulling her completely into him kissing her again with fire and passion- her bare skin against his chest, she could feel all the muscles in his arms and shoulders tensing to force her into him and she loved it. She ran her hands over his pecks and tight toned stomach before slowly drifting down to the space above his belt running her fingertip along the line, he shuddered at her teasing.

_Was she really going to do this? Fulfill a long time fantasy of ravenous, carnal sex with Draco Malfoy._ He had been right, she had thought about this- she knew it would be absolutely full of passion and fucking fantastic. Exactly what she had been looking for but was yet to find in a man. She had made up her mind.

Hermione worked at his belt buckle and pulled it from the holes slinging it to the floor in a loud clunk. Next his button and zip, she toyed with those a little slower to build the tension that was already bursting at the seams. She heard a low growl come from the back of his throat when he realized she was playing and she couldn’t help but smirk into their kiss.

His tongue explored her mouth and fought against her for dominance, lapping and swirling causing her to submit to him. Finally working his pants free he shucked them down for her to quicken the pace and kicked them and his shoes off quickly. She looked down suddenly and found he hadn’t been wearing underwear- he stood proudly at attention jutted out in front. Malfoy keenly watched as Hermione took in the site before her and had a grin plastered across his face.

“I told you the rumors were true Granger-”

She looked up and he winked at her- _fine you want to play that game._

She unclipped her bra and let it fall to the ground in front of him and his grin was replaced by pure need. She grabbed at the corners of her underwear and shimmied them down her thighs stepping out as they hit the floor. She stood proudly in front of him as she took in his expression, _she could bring him to his knees if she wanted to._

“Completely speechless, I don’t think that’s ever happened before has it Malfoy?” She gave a quick laugh as he smirked at her witty comment.

He stalked towards her like he was the animal and she was his prey. “By the end of this trip little witch I will have fucked you so hard you’ll be screaming my name- I’ll bet my pureblood cock on that one Granger”.

He grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her completely up to him, she could feel his pulsing cock flush against her skin and she wanted nothing more than to have him inside her right at that moment. His other hand wandered over her pert breasts and flicked at her tight nipples- she gasped and he leant down to take one into his mouth sucking softly and curling his tongue around it until she let out a soft moan.

Moving from one to the other- “it this what you want little lion?” he stuck his tongue out and grazed her nipple all the way along as he watched her reactions. She arched her back into him as the nerves sent pulsing pleasure throughout her body. His hand had snaked down her stomach and across her hips. “Or maybe this?” she keened forward as he pressed two fingers against her clit rubbing small circles to stimulate her- reaching forward his fingers glided around her lips and across her entrance running slick with her want.

She heard Malfoy groan as he felt how wet she was- _all for him._

He plunged his finger deep within her center as she let out a guttural moan- moving his finger further and further in reaching the spot against her walls as her body spasmed slightly at that initial contact. He held on tightly to her as he slipped a second finger in creating the reaction he was after. Her walls tightening around his digits as she moved to his rhythm.

Malfoys skilled fingers ran in and out harder and faster, she was panting and clutching at his shoulders as she held on for dear life- “oh… fuck yes. That feels so good”. Her breath was short and the build-up was slowly closing in. He continued at a unrelenting pace, hitting her exactly where she needed as she tilted her hips.

A growl came from his mouth- “Tell me what you need witch- tell me exactly what you desire the most”. He slowed his pace and Hermione whimpered at the slow losing of her build-up. He removed his fingers from her and slowly circled her clit, running her juices across her entrance- readying her for their next course of action.

She knew what he wanted to hear- “Fuck me, now!” she said as she glared at him. He smirked back- “Only if you ask nicely”.

Hermione scolded him knowing that he was doing all this to fuck with her.

“Fine! Draco _please_ fuck me with that pureblood cock of yours until I’m screaming your name repeatedly as I come harder than I ever have before in my life...”

He was taken aback by the effort she had put into that but non-the-less a grin grew across his face and he obviously decided to reward her. His hand moved swiftly under her thigh and he grasped at her as his cock hovered over her entrance. She could feel the heat radiating between them as his steel eyes stared into hers and he finally thrust upwards completely sheathing himself inside of her.

They both let out cries of ecstasy as he filled her- “Oh fuck Granger. You’re so bloody tight… feels amazing..” He thrust harder inside of her almost pushing her off the ground. He ground into her pressing his hips against her thigh causing friction on her clit. She closed her eyes and her mouth opened as she was silently overcome with pleasure- she wasn’t going to last much longer.

Malfoy could see her coming closer to the edge and grabbed hold of her amazingly rounded breast closing the nipple between two of his fingers, while his other hand steadied her thighs position. Sweat was dripping from them as the compartment filled from the furnace- Malfoys chest glistening in the light as beads rolled down his body, she had not seen anything this primal before- he fucked her in a frenzied state, moaning and panting echoing through the cabin- the wall of trunks slowly moving from the harsh banging against it.

She could only think of one thing though- “Yes! Draco, right there! Fuck me right there!”

His movements became erratic and his thrusting harder as Hermione began to quiver under him- her walls clenching tightly around his cock making him rush to the edge with her.

“FUCK, DRACO- YES!” She screamed wildly as she came undone around him and he followed as she milked him completely riding out her orgasm- spilling his seed inside of her and grunting into her shoulder as he finished.

They stood there too tired to move for a long time, trying to catch their breath- they just stayed there holding each other. Both of them unsure what to make of this event or whether it will happen again. They were pulled from their moment when the train began to slow- realizing that they must be close to Hogwarts now.

Hermione moved first- “shit, we need to find clothes-”

She began to grab at her belongings on the floor but stopped when she found her tattered shirt. “This is going to be a problem”.

Draco laughed loudly as he pulled his pants on and picked up his belt. “My trunk is over there- I found it earlier before you got here. Just wear one of mine”.

Hermione flushed red. She had literally two minutes before had his cock inside her but was _now_ embarrassed about wearing one of his shirts. She laughed at the ridiculousness of that notion. She followed him around to a dark corner of the cabin and he opened a dragon scale trunk to reveal an exorbitant amount of crisp expensive clothing and shoes. She peeked inside taking in the personal belongings of the man she had just fucked in a darkened deserted train carriage and smiled quietly to herself as she realized- apart from the expensive clothing almost everything else was identical to the contents of her trunk.

Draco pulled out a pressed white button-up shirt that would be miles to long for Hermiones body and placed it into her hand. The material felt like a cloud- it was probably worth more than her entire trunk and contents combined. She slid the light shirt over her head and tucked it into her recently secured skirt- the shirt tails almost poking out the bottom.

She smiled quickly at Draco and then started to back away as the speed of the train slowed to a crawl. He stood there in his tight fitting pants, his chest still tight and wet with the heat, a grin on his face. She couldn’t help but think whether she would ever have this chance again-

“So, this was fun… thanks” she said as she turned to leave the aisle of trunks knowing they would open the sides of the train soon she would need to be far away from him to not cause questions.

She felt his hand clasp around her wrist and he pulled her back into him pressing a sweet gentle kiss against her lips for a brief few seconds. He pulled away and smiled at her, a genuine smile that meant more than anything to Hermione- it meant a new beginning for them.

“I’ll see you round Head Girl”.

He released her wrist and she walked away as the side of the Hogwarts Express opened outwards and into the streaming sunlight.

As she stepped out of the train and into the barrage of oncoming students she watched as a platinum blonde head of hair made its way to the end of the station and out of site.

_She had work to do_ \- she began calling out to the first years to meet her at the boats just past the station entrance. Wondering where Neville had gotten to she decided he was probably on the other end to meet to boats as they crossed the river.

-

Hogwarts was buzzing with excited anticipation- as Hermione stepped foot into the Great hall with a line of First year students the others cheered on from their respective house tables. They huddled at the front of the hall in front of the professors and Hermione crossed the grand room towards her Gryffindors finding Harry, Ginny and Ron with ease.

“This year will be slightly different- we will host the sorting first as usual and then we will break off into our houses. This will give everyone time to get dressed and organized for tonights festivities”, McGonagall bellowed into the vast space surrounding her.

Hermione watched on as they begun the sorting, quietly proud every time she heard the hat calling out ‘Gryffindor’. Ginny leant towards her and whispered- “Where did you get to? You were gone most of the trip”. Hermione blushed as she silently recalled her secret moments spent with none other than the Slytherine Prince. She shot a sneaky glanced towards the other end of the hall to the familiar silver and green and spotted him- sitting between Zabini and Nott his two closest friends with Pansy trying to claw her way next to him. What was surprising was the fact that he was staring straight back at her with his trademark grin across his face. She smiled at him and leant back towards Ginny while still keeping his gaze.

“I’ll tell you tomorrow”.

Ginny was happy with her response and turned back towards the festivities. Once the ceremony was completed Hermione got up from her seat and began escorting the new Gryffindor students to the common room. She spotted Neville on her way and called out to him- “take the back end of the line for me will you Neville, it’s the least you could do after leaving me to wrangle this lot on the way in”, she pointed backwards towards the on looking first years.

Neville looked at her confused but obliged tailing the group of newly appointed red and gold. McGonagall caught up to the two as they were walking away. “After the ball has concluded I will show you to your Head suite”. She nodded her head towards Hermione and walked away.

It took her all of an hour to shower, tame her hair, put on a respectable amount of make-up and get herself sorted for the ball. She had taken over half of Ginny’s room in the process and promised her friend that she would help her when the time came to tell Ron about her and Harrys relationship. Ginny was pacing the room as she had finished her beauty routine fifteen minutes ago and was now a bundle of nerves as to how the night would pan out.

Hermione crossed to her trunk- a course of energy flowed through her as she touched the leather bindings and was taken back to her memory of being pushed up against one just like hers and fucked so hard her cried out in pleasure.

She flipped open the lid and took out the only item she had brought that would be up to the standard of a ball. Sliding the sweet silky crimson dress down over her head she stood in the mirror admiring herself- the dress tightened in all the right places, showing off all of her curves. The intricate lace features scattered across the bodice and the almost low cut neckline showed off enough but not too much of her cleavage. Ginny had spelled her hair to mostly straight with a few slight curls- causing it to fall almost to her lower back. She wanted to make an effort tonight. _No not for him… ok maybe a little for him._

She was ready, finally. Hermione and Ginny walked down through the common room and were met by the boys ready to escort them. Ginny took hold of Harrys arm without complaint and Hermione walked with Ron. After a long awkward silence they stepped through the doors of the Great Hall- taken completely by surprise as the room had been transformed in the hour they had been gone.

No longer having the four house tables- they had been replaced by many smaller tables lining the edges of the room with sheer white table cloths and great centerpieces of flowers and candles. It looked like a large wedding reception to Hermione. She did however love the fact that there were no house colours in site- _unity is the aim of the game after all_. The center of the room had a outrageously large dance floor that some students had already taken to with the quiet music playing in the background. The sky was lit with stars and moonlight that streamed in and bathed everyone in a sweet soft light. She had never seen the Great Hall look so lovely before. As most of the students had arrived McGonagall took her place at the head of the podium to inform everyone that dinner would be started momentarily and that sitting with those from other houses was preferred.

Most students obliged and found fast friends with others they may not have spoken to in other circumstances. Hermione scanned the room- knowing who she was looking for but not daring to actually sit with him- _God forbid the golden girl sat with the Prince of Slytherine._ Harry and Ron would probably have twin heart attacks.

She did choose a seat next to Luna and Cho after she couldn’t find the object of her attention. It was so like him to blow off a ball. Hermione ate her dinner with her friends and enjoyed the new found comradery in the students from other houses. Dinner had been finished and McGonagall once again took to the podium, _this was after all her event_.

“Everyone has been introduced to the Prefects of their houses- now for the Head Boy and Head Girl. If you would please make your way out to the dance floor to begin the dancing for the evening”. Hermione rose to her feet and she heard a loud applause coming from most of the room as she was named as Head Girl- Harry and Ron were clapping excessively and Ginny was whistling loudly through the hall.

She walked over to the wooden floor and stepped up- looking around for Neville to arrive and take her hand. Instead she heard someone clearing their throat from behind her.

Turning around she was met by the same platinum hair and chiseled face that had surrounded her thoughts for most of the day. _You can not be serious!_

Draco held out his hand to Hermione and the hall went quiet. She took a small breath and bravely placed her hand in his- she felt the instant electricity flowing through them as they touched and she swallowed deeply trying to keep her cheeks from flashing red. He lead her to the middle of the dance floor and slowly bowed, he placed his hand to the small of her back and grasped her other hand in his. The music began.

Draco expertly whirled Hermione around the dance floor with ease, like two bodies in synch with one another. He led and she followed- without reserve, without prejudice and without care about what every person around them was thinking. He did something she wasn’t expecting- he lifted her by the hips and twirled her in the air, she let out a small laugh as he placed her back to the floor- a small smile crossed his lips as he looked into her eyes.

The world slowly came back into focus as Hermione realized that they were actually completely surrounded now by other students on the dance floor. No one had cared that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had danced together, the moment they had shared was just between the two of them.

He pressed the palm of his hand softly against her back pulling her into him and he leant down to whisper in her ear- “you look beautiful Hermione”.

They stood swaying in the middle for what felt like an hour before they moved to the side of the room. McGonagall was waiting for them as they stopped abruptly in front of her- “Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger- shall I show you to the Heads Common room and your quarters?” She turned on her heel and walked away.

Hermione turned towards Draco and asked the question on both their minds- “Heads Common Room- as in one?”

Dracos eyes gleamed and he smiled mischievously- “This year is going to be fun”. He winked at Hermione and then pinched her on the bum as they walked after the professor. 


End file.
